Mazda RX-7 RZ (FD)
The Mazda RX-7 RZ (FD) is a limited edition model of the 1999 to 2002 produced Mazda RX-7. Prior to the end of production, the Spirit R was introduced, which was introduced as the last limited edition model of the RX-7. The Type RZ differs from the regular RX-7 by being exclusively available with grey BBS wheels and red interior. In addition, the RZ was upgraded with slightly more powerful turbochargers and a new muffler. ''Need for Speed: World'' The RX-7 RZ was made available in Need for Speed: World on September 23, 2011 as a tier 2 vehicle. Since August 22, 2012, it has been featured as a C class vehicle. In contrast to the 1995 RX-7, the RZ has a moderately stronger nitrous boost and better acceleration, that is comparable with the BMW M3 Sport Evolution's. Its steering responsiveness and precision are also significantly improved. Overall, the RZ is a competitive C or B class vehicle with well rounded performance. Red The Red style is an Amerikon Speedsystems performance tuned speedboost car that costs . It was made available on September 23, 2011. Grey The Grey style is a rotationally available stock cash car that costs . It was initially made available on January 23, 2013. Cherry Blossom The Cherry Blossom style is a holiday themed car that costs . It was released on April 8, 2013 as part of the Easter event. It is fitted with tuned quality Gromlen performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods, a selection of aftermarket parts, and features a female driver. Drift King The Drift King style is a Need for Speed classic car that costs . It was released on November 14, 2013. It is fitted with tuned quality performance parts from various manufacturers, 2-star Skill Mods, and a selection of aftermarket parts. It is based on Aki Kimura's Mazda RX-7 FD featured in Need for Speed: ProStreet. ''Need for Speed: The Run'' The RX-7 RZ appears in Need for Speed: The Run. Stock The stock RX-7 is a tier 2 car unlocked upon completing 15 objectives in the Underground playlist, and has a "normal" handling rating. Equipping the Time Attack Pack kit to the RX-7 will allow a Battle Machine livery to be applied. ''Nicholas'' The Nicholas signature edition is a tier 5 car included as part of the n/Signature Edition Booster Pack. It can reach a top speed of 220 mph (354 km/h), can accelerate from 0 to 60 mph in 3.9 seconds, produces 646 bhp at 6,650 rpm, and has a "normal" handling rating. ''NFS Edition'' The NFS Edition RX-7 is a tier 6 car that is unlocked upon beating 50 Autolog recommendations. It can reach a top speed of 250 mph (402 km/h), can produce 956 bhp at 7,000 rpm, can accelerate from 0 to 60 mph in 3.9 seconds, and has a "normal" handling rating. Gallery NFSW_Mazda_RX-7_RZ_Red.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Red) NFSW_Mazda_RX-7_RZ_Grey.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Grey) NFSW_Mazda_RX7_RZ_Cherry_Blossom.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Cherry Blossom) NFSWMazdaRX7RZDriftKing.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Drift King) TheRun-image133763.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' TheRun-image27216.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (Time Attack Pack) TheRun-image133765.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (Nicolas) TheRun-image133764.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (NFS Edition) Category:Signature Edition Booster Pack Cars